Crazy decsions
by naomi-xox-babe
Summary: Sara see's an email belonging to Grissom and then she has to make the craziest decision of her lfe. Summary ain't that great but the story is better I hope lol please read and review Rated T for later chapters


**Okay so this is my first story Ever! It's a totaly crazy story but it just popped into my head one day so here it is. the first chapter is a little short but it's just a teaser. **

**Disclaimer: Well you can probably guess, I don't own anything :( If i did then I would so bring Grissom back on without a second thought!**

**Anyway enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Sara walked through the halls of the lab, looking for him. It was like an obsession to say goodbye to him, hoping that he might ask her to dinner or for help with something. She peeked in his office but he wasn't there.

Sighing she kept walking. She finally saw Gilbert Grissom in the computer room, which was weird because he normally just uses the laptop in his office. Sara leaned against the door frame. "Hey," she said making him look up. He looked up and smiled before looking back to the computer screen. "Why are you in here? You're always in your office by this time."

"My laptop completely crashed, Archie's seeing to it. For now I have to use these." he said looking back down.

"Well that's me on my home, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she stood straight, waiting for a reply.

"Sara…." he said before his cell rang. "Grissom, okay, I'll be right there." he said before hanging up. "DB on the strip, guess there's no rest for the wicked."

"Need any help?" Sara asked hopefully. Grissom came and stood beside her and sighed.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides you need to go home and get some rest, you've been here too long." he said giving her a slight smile.

"You can hardly talk, you should be going home to. This should be the care of swing not graveyard." she argued but no luck. She saw the look in his eyes that told her that she wasn't going to win this.

"Goodnight Sara." he said as he walked away. Sara sighed wondering what he was going to say before his phone once again.

Looking towards the computers she contemplated whether she should check her emails before heading home. Walking toward the computer that Grissom was previously using, she sat down. Looking at the screen she noticed that Grissom had forgotten to log off and his emails were still on the screen. There was 2 unread, one from his mother and one from someone called _Colby Sperm Donation Centre._ Raising an eyebrow she looked towards the door, checking that no one was looking before clicking the email.

_Donation N.O: 005869_

_Dear Mr Grissom, _

_We would just like to thank you for your donation._

_Just to remind you that if someone where to use your sperm under our confidential agreement that we cannot inform you unless the person specifically asked for you to be informed. _

_We hope that you will come and give us another donation some point in the future. _

_Yours Sincerely_

_Sonia Franks_

_Manager of the Colby Sperm Donation Centre_

Sara's sat staring at the email. He had donated sperm, someone could have his baby. She jumped as she heard someone come in. "Hey Sara, me and Nick where about to go get breakfast, you in?" he asked.

"Maybe some other time, I'm beat." she said smiling, hoping that he wasn't going to argue.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." he said and turned to walk away again. Looking back at the email she read it over once more before pressing print. Grabbing the piece of paper from the printer and stuffed it in her pocket before logging off and heading out.

As she entered her apartment she took off her coat, grabbed a beer from the fridge and fell on the couch. She took a few swigs and then reached in her pocket for the email. She didn't even know why she'd printed it off. She looked towards the phone book and sighed. "This is crazy, I can't be a mother. What would he do if he found out?" she shook her head.

Putting down her beer and headed for a long hot shower and then to bed.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please tell me by reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) **


End file.
